Gasoline driven auxiliary generators are well known for providing AC power at remote locations. These generators are portable and provide several thousand watts of AC power. The primary and generally the only function provided by such generators is to provide AC power and nothing else. The gasoline fuel required of such engines ages after a short period of time and thus if stored longer than such time, the fuel must be replaced with fresh gasoline. If the engine fails or other critical components fail, then the generator is generally unusable. These portable power generators are thus not considered “smart” as any adjustment, and if they exist at all, must be carried out manually.
From the foregoing, there is a need for a portable power generator that provides not only AC power but also DC power to drive DC voltage equipment such as portable televisions, radios, cameras, lights, etc. There is also a need to provide AC power from sources other than the gasoline engine. There is a consumer need for a programmed processor used by the portable power generator to select the best and most cost effective AC source or DC source for generating power that is available to the user. A further need exists for a portable electrical power generator that can detect defective components and select other backup components to maintain the unit operational.